far_landsfandomcom-20200215-history
Goblin
Goblins are a sentient race of green "humanoid" beings that have short, meek statures. They have a reputation among people for being untrustworthy, inferior, or even greedy. That being said, not all goblins are like this, obviously, and they can often be helpful in small ways if they have services which are sought. It is rare for goblins to ever learn mancy, since they have short lifespans, and it'd be very hard for their weak bodies to survive vitae. Anatomy Goblins seem to be the smallest humanoid race on Azura, for they can only grow up to three feet tall, and rather thin and frail in combat. Despite this, they are extremely agile and intelligent. Goblins nearing the end of their life by age display extreme arthritis and atrophy, as their short life and low weight cannot sustain their body. Most goblins will die younger then their expectancy due to their heart palpitations. Their internal organs also suffer from ability. Alcohol is very poisonous to these creatures. Psychology Goblins are naturally scavengers, to the point of kleptomania. These small beings have an overpowering interest in gaining wealth and status to reap all of the benefits. Goblins will put forth large amounts of effort to both steal and fool people out of their currency, wealth, and belongings. Some goblins do not always want this, but they do have tendencies to do so. This type of behavior comes from a natural survival inclination, one so worked into the race that it has become a hard trait to overcome. It is believed that this stems from having to scavenge for scraps of food, and harsh conditions making it difficult to do so in an honest manner. It could also be related that this type of cunning intellect is meant to directly spite their orc brethren, that so often see them as a failed race. While admittedly devious, they are -in most instances- a supremely humble race when dealing within themselves, often lending a helping hand to other goblins. History Goblins having come from the land of Neo Keleva with the Orcs, and are a very underground society. They rarely maintain day to day contact with others unless selling their wicked inventions. If there was a race that the Goblins prefer it would be the Orcs, as over time they have built a steady relationship with them through trade and assistance in battle against other tribes in Neo Keleva. Even with this bond, the orcs still see the Goblin as a lesser race and abuse them as cannon fodder or even just a way to let out stress by turning their fists on them. Despite all this abuse and lack of respect, there is never a time that the Orcs don't turn to the goblins for their wild inventions. Skills Despite Goblins being rather frail and thin, they display an astounding intellect, and are more agile than a lot of other humanoids. Their intelligence lead them to be excellent at creating rudimentary trinkets and inventions, though with their mischievous nature these contraptions are -more often then not- used for malevolent intent. They can easily avoid combat from their cunning ability, and are difficult to strike to an untrained fighter due to their agility. Although, they have these abilities, they display a total lack of strength.Category:Races